Without Temptation
by Crazy'n'Love
Summary: A strange girl has appeared from Ancient Egypt, an evil spirit posesses Mokuba and an ancient secret waiting to be unlocked. Could this girl be the link to getting pharaoh's memory back or could she be the one who will make this day the world's last?
1. A girl from the past

I hope you like this story, this is my very first YuGiOh story so go easy on me...and by the way, Iris is my character and is not a Mary Sue, I can't tell you how many complaints I've gotten because people think she's a Mary Sue. I took a quiz and she's is not a Mary Sue. Anyway I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

in Ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago

A young girl walks down some stone stairs into a large cave. "Iris!" A voice called from behind her, the girl hears it and runs faster down the stairs smiling. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she stopped and looked around. "Iris!" The voice said again. Around her neck was a pendant that looked like the Phoenix, it glowed as she looked at a mysterious shrine. The girl put her hand over the pendant, she felt as if her necklace lead her there somehow. "Iris!" The voice said again fading. She looked back at the tunnel opening and then back at the shrine with a determined look on her face. On a tall stone sat a mysterious pyramid with a familiar eye symbol on the front of it. On the wall behind the small pyramid, was an ancient inscription, which she didn't bother to even look at. The girl walked immediately up to the mysterious pyramid, every step making her necklace glow brighter. She looked at it closely amazed, the young girl had never seen anything like this pyramid in her entire life. "Iris!" The voice said louder. The man that had been following her stood in the shadows on the stairs. Ignoring the man, the girl reached out her hand towards the pyramid. "Iris! Don't!" The girl touched the very top of the pyramid without even thinking about it, as if the pyramid took over her body. The second that the girl touched the top of the pyramid, it immediately began to glow. Wind blew feircely from the pyramid, causing the young girl to cover her eyes with her arm. "Iris!" The man said as he started running down the stairs. The eye on the pyramid turned to a bright blue and the wind automatically began reversing and was now sucking everything inside the cave, including the man. The girl screamed as her necklace also turned to a bright blue color and after a minute, so did the girl. She slowly dissentegrated starting by her feet and going up. "IRIS!" The man said as he ran as fast as he could to save her. Just as the two reached out their hands to hold onto each other, the girl completely disappeared. The man then began to glow and he was shrouded by the light. "IRIS!" The man shouted once more.

in Domino City, 5,000 years later

Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey walked down the street laughing, well, at least Yugi and Tristan were laughing as Tea and Joey fought out their latest argument. "Guys, it really doesn't matter which one we see, both movie's sound pretty cool." Yugi said trying to calm the two down.

"But, Marina Park is a chick flick!" Joey said.

"It is not!" Tea screamed at him. "And besides Gaunlet of Doom is a movie that would give you nightmares for a week."

"No it wouldn't!"

"Oh please, you went to watch The Island of Ponies with your 5 year old cousin last week and you've had nightmares since." A sweat dropped down Joey's head.

"It did not."

"Then who was screaming 'Stop it Princess Pony!' over and over again. I could hear it from my house and let's not forget what your sister said about it." Tea said laughing.

"That wasn't me, that must've been that kindergardener next door." Joey said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh please..." Tea said angrily. Yugi sighed as his friends fought.

"I hate it when they fight over something so dumb as a movie." Yugi sighed again. As they passed by an alley a bright light shone making the gang stop and gaze at it.

"What is that thing?" Tristan asked. The Mullienium Puzzle glowed as Yugi looked at the bright light. Wind flew from the light and electricity seemed to circle the light. The light shone brighter as the light seemed to get bigger and took the form of a human. The light dimmed and the young Egyptian girl appeared, knocked out and lying on the ground.

"What the...?" Joey said looking at her. The light vanished leaving the girl behind and the 4 friends in a daze. For several minutes they stood and looked at her, not knowing what to do. Yami appeared beside Yugi.

"Yugi...I'm getting a strange feeling about this..." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked looking from Yami to the girl.

"...that girl is somehow connected to my past...I can sense it somehow..."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Yami disappeared.

"We have to help her." Yugi said looking at his friends who were strong enough to carry her to his house. "Come on!" Yugi started towards his grandpa's shop and motioned them to follow him.

"What are we supposed to do with the girl?" Tristan asked.

"Carry her, dim wit!" Tea said following Yugi. Tristan and Joey looked at each other.

"Why do we always have to do stuff like this?" Tristan scooped the girl up in his arms and the two followed their friends to the shop.

in Yugi's room

Tristan set the girl on the bed and covered her with the covers. "Now what?" Joey asked.

"I don't know..." Yugi said closing his eyes tightly. "The Pharaoh told me she has some kind of connection to his past..."

"I guess there's nothing we can do until she wakes up huh?" Tea asked looking at Yugi.

"I guess so..."

"So I take it we're not going to see a movie...huh?" Joey asked.

I know it was short but...it'll get longer trust me. It'll also get better, just wait till you find out! I can't wait and I already know what's going to happen! Tell me how you like it, k? You'll be real surprised at the ending!


	2. The spirit attacks!

Chapter 2

a dream

The young girl was running in the desert and chasing her was a huge monster. She heard the male voice that called her not long ago, "Iris!" The girl ran as fast as she could but the monster came closer. Just then a blinding light came from the sun and a fiery bird destroyed the monster. The girl was amazed and stared at this amazing creature.

"Find the Pharoah and fulfill the prophecy, it's the only way..." The bird said.

"The only way to find what?" The girl asked.

"To open the door..."

"The door to what?" The girl was confused and the fact that the bird was disappearing wasn't helping.

"You must find it, to open it..."

"What?"

"Pharoah..." The bird disappeared and the girl stood there star struck. Just then a black cloud turned into an evil black spirit and it swallowed the girl as she screamed.

dream ends

The girl sat up quickly with her face drenched in sweat. She quickly looked around the room. She had never been so scared in her life. "Hold on a sec!" Yugi yelled from outside the room, "I need to check on the girl." The girl held tightly onto the sheets as the door slowly cracked opened and Yugi poked his head in. "Oh, you're up!" Yugi swung the door the rest of the way and walked in. "You ok? You look a little sweaty..." Yugi said laughing a bit.

"Pharoah?" The girl said softly.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm not..." Yugi laughed. The girl stood up and knelt down in front of him. "Uhh..."

"My Pharoah..."

"Uhh...I'm not the Pharoah." Yugi said helping the girl up.

"You're not..."

"No." Yugi laughed again. "The Pharoah's spirit is sealed inside this Millineum puzzle." Yugi said holding the puzzle. The girl looked at the puzzle, the same pyramid she had saw not long ago in the cave. "My name is Yugi, and you are?"

"My name's Iris."

"Well, Iris, me and my friends are going to get some lunch, wanna come?" The girl nodded slowly and followed Yugi out of the door.

"Ummm, where am I?" Iris said finally.

"This is Domino City, though we may not have any ancient pyramids or pharoahs ruling over us, it's still a pretty cool city to live in." Yugi laughed as they headed to where Joey, Tea and Tristan were.

"...oh..." The girl hung her head and closed her eyes. The friends walked out of the shop and Iris trailed behind them.

"What's the matter with her?" Joey asked leaning over to Yugi.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing she must be homesick." Yugi told him.

"Maybe it's just me..." Tristan said leaning over to Yugi. "But I've got a bad feeling about her."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, something about her just doesn't feel right. You don't feel that?"

"...N..no."

"I know what he means." Tea said looking at the sky. "I don't think we should trust her, or even keep her around. Everytime we take on someone who just drops in, it means either major trouble for us, for you...or even the Pharoah."

"Well what do you want me to do about it? The Pharoah says something's familiar about her and I think we need to keep her around until we figure out what's going on. Who knows? She may have some key to unlocking the Pharoah's past." Yugi said smiling.

"But still...until then, I'm not going to trust her." Tristan told him.

"Same here." Tea agreed. Iris' necklace started glowing, but this time it glowed black and no one, not even Iris noticed it. An evil spirit came out of the necklace smiling and slipped down the corner of the street to search for it's host.

At Kaiba Corp.

Seto Kaiba sat in his chair in his office and stared out the window and up at the sky like he had been doing all day long. "Why do I keep thinking something is going to go wrong?" Just then Mokuba walked in.

"Seto?"

"What do you want, Mokuba?"

"I was wondering if it would be ok if I went out for a while."

"Why?"

"No reason, I just need some fresh air and somewhere to strech my legs."

"Fine, but don't get into any trouble."

"I won't Seto." Mokuba ran out of the room and closed the door behind him. Seto watched as his younger brother ran out of Kaiba Corp. smiling.

_'He better not get into any trouble.'_ Kaiba thought to himself, turning back towards his desk. Mokuba slowed down and started to walk down the street. He was going to his favorite place, the place where he always went to cool down after being stuck inside all day. A small hill sat right outside the city and on it was a tree where he liked to rest and dream for what seemed like hours before coming back to Kaiba Corp. There was only one way to get to it, and that was going through a long, dark alley. Mokuba turned into this alley and slowly looked around. Even though it was light everywhere else, the alley was dark.

"This alley seems darker than it normally was." Mokuba said looking around. He was right, the alley somehow was getting darker by the second and now he could barely see the light at the end of the alley. All of a sudden, he heard a dark and maniacal laugh. "What was that? Who's there?" The voice laughed again. "Hello? Answer me!" Once more the voice laughed as the dark spirit that had left Iris' necklace forced itself into Mokuba making him scream in pain.

back with Yugi and his friends

Iris started to get a little dizzy. "Yugi..." Iris said weakly. Just as Yugi and the gang turned towards her, she fainted.

Sorry, gotta stop there. Ok, I've already decided the route this story is going to go on and I noticed it's not exactly going to work the same way the show did. I'd explain it more, but...I really don't wanna give away the ending. Let's just say, the same way the show ends isn't necisarily going to be the same way in this story. This is kinda taking my own lead on the show, haha. That's the only problem, to make the story interesting and better, I had to kinda change the story line up a bit. Don't worry, the characters will still be the same, there's just a different way the Pharoah gets his memories back and junk like that. I'm just warning you now so that I don't get killed for it later. Hopefully that won't make you stop reading the story, cuz it's going to be awesome. Just wait till you see what happens! I can't wait!


	3. Exodia's head

Chapter 3

Yugi ran to Iris' side and knelt down beside her. "Iris!"

"Gee, she sure does faint a lot, doesn't she?" Joey joked.

"Not the time, Joey." Tristan said irritated. Yugi looked at her and noticed she was breathing.

"She should be ok." Yugi said. "She must've still been a little weak from the time travel." Iris' eyes squeezed tight.

"Yugi, look." The Pharoah said appearing next to Yugi. Iris' eyes opened and she sat up slightly.

"What happened?" Iris asked looking up at Yugi as he knelt down again.

"You tell us." Yugi said as he helped her up.

"I...I'm not sure..." Iris put her hand on top of her necklace. "...something happened...but...I don't know..."

"Come on, maybe you're just hungry."

"...maybe..." Yugi pulled Iris toward a large food court, Joey, Tristan and Tea stayed behind.

"What did I tell you?" Tristan said looking at Tea.

"That was no ordinary faint spell." Tea said watching the two head for the food court.

"Are you trying to say that Iris is evil?" Joey asked astonished.

"I don't know, I just think we need to keep our eyes open and on her at all times."

"I agree." Tristan nodded.

"You guys comin'?" Yugi yelled from way up ahead. The three walked towards Yugi and Iris slowly.

in the dark alley

Mokuba laid on the ground and a man noticed he was there. The man ran up to him, "Hey, are you ok?" Mokuba's eyes opened and a fire burned in his eyes. He sat up and looked at the man.

"I'm fine." Said a dark and eiry voice coming from Mokuba! "But you won't be!" Mokuba flung his arm out toward the man and a strange energy shot out of his arm and flung the man to the wall, knocking him out. Mokuba laughed evily, but when he stepped out into the light he screamed. He stepped back into the darkness and looked evily at the sun. Mokuba gnashed his teeth together.

hours later

Kaiba stood up near the window. "Where could he be? He was supposed to be back hours ago."

"I found him!" One of Kaiba's employees ran into the room with Mokuba in his arms.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba ran to him.

"It's strange, he didn't want to come to me and when I forced him he screamed all the way here and finally he just...fainted."

back with Yugi

"Bye guys!" Yugi waved to Joey, Tristan and Tea as he and Iris walked towards the Game Shop. Iris looked sad as she stared at the ground. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think your friends like me very much."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I think...they think I'm a threat or something...I don't know...but they hate me."

"That's not true, and besides it doesn't matter, I like you."

"And I get a feeling that you find me annoying at times."

"How could you be annoying? You've barely said two words since you woke up."

"That's just it...I get the feeling that you get irritated with me."

"That's not true. I think you're cool and the fact that you came from Ancient Egypt makes you even cooler." Iris didn't seem any happier by this compliment. "Is something else bothering you?"

"Yeah but..."

"But what?" Iris was quiet for a few steps as they got closer to Yugi's grandpa's Game Shop.

"It's nothing..."

"Well, until we can find out a way to get both you and the Pharoah back home, you can stay at the shop. I can pull out an extra bed for you." Yugi said smiling.

"Thank you." Iris said looking sadly at the ground.

_'Something must really be bothering her, making it even hard to talk about it with a friend.'_ Yugi thought looking at her. "Hey Iris." Iris stopped and turned to Yugi, he looked a little shy and nervous. "I don't know much about Ancient Egypt, at least, not as much as you do...and I don't know what friends do back in Ancient Egypt...But here it's different. You can talk to me about anything...I promise no one else will know if you tell me whatever's bothering you. It could be our secret. So whenever you feel like talking about it, you can find me and tell me, ok?" Iris smiled and nodded. The two continued to walk towards the Game Shop and the two opened the door and walked inside. "Grandpa, I'm home."

"Oh, Yugi, there you are. I was wondering when you'd get...who's this?" Grandpa said walking out from behind the corner.

"Oh, Iris this is my grandpa and grandpa this is my new friend Iris. She's from Ancient Egypt and she needs a place to stay, and I thought here with us would be perfect."

"Of course it would. You can stay here as long as you like." Iris smiled.

"Thank you."

"Well, I guess I'll have to pull out the guest bed." Grandpa said as he walked out of the room.

"Come on, I'll show you my room." Yugi grabbed her hand and they ran laughing to his room.

back at Kaiba Corp.

Mokuba laid on his bed in the same place he had been since his brother placed him there hours before. Mokuba squeezed his eyes tight and tossed back and forth. He heard the same laughing that he had heard in the alley. "No...leave me...alone..." Mokuba said still sleeping, but the laughing just got louder. All of a sudden, Mokuba laid still and his eyes bursted open. He sat up silently and the fire that was in his eyes before was back. He looked down at his hands and looked at both sides of them. "Excellent. I have taken over the boy's body." Mokuba stood up and walked up to the window and looked at the moon. "Now to fulfill my destiny...and aquire the world and put it in my control. But first, I need my ultimate creature and to get it...I have to find him...Exodia! I will find you!"

In Yugi's room

Iris was amazed at all the Egyptian artifacts that were in his room. She looked at the Egyptian box that the Mullinneum Puzzle was in long ago. "You like it? It held the Mullinneum Puzzle before I was able to put it together. So Iris..."

"What is it Yugi?"

"Coming from Ancient Egypt, you must know a lot about it..."

"Yeah..."

"Well...the Pharoah lost his memory and I thought maybe...since you two came from the same time period, maybe you could...uhh...tell him..."

"What part would you like me to tell him?" The Millinneum Puzzle glowed and the Pharaoh took over.

"You could start by telling me my name."

"My Pharoah.." Iris said closing her eyes and bowing before him. The Pharaoh put his hand on her head.

"Please..." The Pharaoh helped her back up and took her hand and led her to the bed. The Pharaoh sat down. "Please...sit...I have a feeling that this could take a while." Iris sat next to the Pharaoh and smiled at him. "I don't know who you are, but I feel some kind of connection with you that may have something to do about my past as the Pharaoh." Iris nodded. "I knew it...what is it? Who are you and why do you seem familiar to me?" Iris opened her mouth to speak but just before she did they heard a scream from outside. It was Yugi's grandpa! The two ran out of the room and down to the actual shop area. Just as they got down there, the door shut. Yugi's grandpa was laying on the ground, knocked out and the Pharaoh ran to him. "Grandpa!" (I always thought it was pretty funny that the Pharaoh called Yugi's grandpa 'grandpa' since it wasn't actually his grandfather). Dueling cards were spread out all over the floor and the shop was almost completely destroyed. Iris walked outside and she saw nothing. Her necklace glowed and she put her hand over it. "Grandpa wake up!" The Millinneum Puzzle glowed again and the Pharaoh changed back into Yugi. "Grandpa are you ok?" Iris walked up to him and knelt down to his grandpa. She held her hand over his grandpa's forehead and she closed her eyes. After a minute she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

"What's wrong?"

"His soul is not there..." Tears filled Yugi's eyes.

down the street

"The old fool, thinking he can stand up to me." Mokuba looked at the card which had Yugi's grandpa's face on it that he held in his hand. "Nobody can stand up to me and make me give up what I want! Nobody!" Mokuba laughed as he looked at another card that he had stolen from the Game Shop. It was the head of Exodia!

Good grief! This story is getting me excited! Just wait till you see what Mokuba does with the Exodia cards, it's awesome! I'm especially excited about the ending! smiles big You're going to flip your socks! wink


	4. The necklace and the memory attached

Back! Hope you all didn't miss me too much! singing And guess what I brought! stops If you guessed cheese, you're wrong! YOU LOSE! Naw, I'm just kiddin, I actually brought another chapter! If you guessed that here's a cookie hands you a cookie and here's another chapter of "Without Temptation"!

Chapter 4

--the next morning--

Mokuba stretched and walked into his big brother's office. He ran upto Kaiba's desk and smiled. "Hey Seto!"

"Not now Mokuba." Kaiba said angrily, "The city's in an uproar!"

"Why?" Mokuba asked surprisedly.

"The old man at the Game Shop was attacked last night."

"What? By who?"

"Not sure, no one got a good look at him."

"Was anything taken?"

"Well, the news said that the shop was pretty much destroyed, but only one thing was missing."

"What's that?" Mokuba asked anxious to hear what the mysterious person had taken.

"The Exodia head card."

"What do you think he wanted to do with it?"

"Not sure, but if he wanted the card just to summon Exodia in a battle, beating old men up and stealing it isn't the way to do it."

"Is Yugi's grandpa ok?"

"No one knows."

"Well...can I go out to play today, big brother?"

"No."

"Huh? Why not?"

"With that maniac on the loose, I don't want you out there. I can't take that risk. Just play inside today."

"Oh...ok." Mokuba walked out of the room and Kaiba turned his chair towards the window and looked at the sky.

"I sure hope that guy soon, I have a strange feeling about this guy." Kaiba said to himself.

--At the Game Shop--

Yugi's grandpa laid on the couch. Yugi was panicing and Iris sat calmly by his head. "Do you think he'll be ok?" Yugi asked.

"Hard to say. But I do sense a dark energy at work here."

"I sense it too." The Pharoah said appearing beside Yugi.

"Well, what do we do?" Yugi asked. Just then the door swung open and Tristan, Joey and Tea ran in.

"Yugi! Is he ok?" Tea said worriedly.

"We came as soon as we heard." Tristan said as the three friends ran up to them.

"Thanks for coming you guys." Yugi said smiling.

"You know us Yuge, when you're in trouble, we're right there with ya!" Joey said.

"Well, from what Iris said, his soul was taken."

"Can we get it back?"

"I'm not so sure we can guys..." Yugi said lowering his head.

"So...did he take anything?" Tea asked trying to change the subject.

"The only card that was missing was Exodia's head."

"Exodia?" Iris asked confused. _'Where have I heard that name before?'_ Iris thought.

"It's a really rare card for a game called Duel Monsters."

"Duel Monsters?"

"Can we get back to the Exodia pieces please?" Tea yelled.

"Ok, ok." Yugi said. Yugi closed his eyes tight and thought for a minute.

"Yugi?"

"I think we may need to go after this guy."

"What! Are you crazy?" Joey said.

"Besides Joey being to scared..." Tristan started.

"I AM NOT SCARED!" Joey yelled.

"...We don't even know where to start looking for this guy. He didn't exactly leave us a note behind telling us where he's going next, Yuge."

"Oh yes he did. He's going after the Exodia cards, which means he's going after the other pieces and there aren't many of them. So all we have to dois guess to see who he's going after next." The four nodded and Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Tea start heading out the door and after a second Iris followed them slowly. The friends got outside and Yugi stopped.

"What is it Yugi?" Joey asked.

"...Maybe we should split up...Our chances of finding him are better."

"But we have no idea who we're looking for here."

"And we have no idea what we're going up against." Tea added.

"But still...Wait! Why don't we do this: Tea, you Joey and Tristan go ask Kaiba if he's heard anything."

"Kaiba?" Tristan asked astonished that Yugi would even suggest them going to see him.

"Yeah, I bet he's heard something."

"Yugi may be right guys, Kaiba probably knows a lot about it, I bet we could get him to help."

"I doubt it..." Joey said quietly.

"Where are you and Iris going?" Tristan asked.

"I saw Ishizu at the museum the other day, so we may stop by there to ask her." Yugi said looking at Iris and she nodded. "We'll see you guys later, come on Iris." Yugi and Iris turned around and headed towards the museum.

"Come on guys, the sooner we get to Kaiba Corp., the sooner we can leave." Tristan said.

--With Yugi and Iris--

They walked for a long time quietly. Iris kept looking at Yugi and then straight ahead. Iris all of a sudden hung her head low and looked at the ground. "...You're friends don't like me very much...do they?"

"What makes you say that?" Yugi laughed as if it was impossible.

"I can just tell...they don't like me at all..."

"Of course they like you...what's not to like?"

"I get the feeling they think I'm suspicious...I bet they blame me for everything that's happened."

"Of course not."

"I can sense it when they're around me...They hate me...Yugi? Maybe it would be better if I went somewhere else..."

"NO!" Yugi jumped in front of her, "Don't say that! We need you here. The Pharoah senses that he knows you and I'm determined to find out what you have to do with the Pharoah's past and besides...you were sent here for a reason! If you give up now...how do you expect to get home?"

"The Pharoah doesn't even remember me...so why even bother?" Tears started streaming down her face.

"Just because the Pharoah can't remember now, doesn't mean he'll never remember. Me and my friends are trying to figure out a way to get his memories back and...since you seem to know more about him than any of us do, incuding the Pharoah, we need you. Please don't go." Yugi turned around and started back toward the museum, Iris hung her head the rest of the way as she trailed behind little Yugi. They finally walked inside the museum. "I'm gonna go look for Ishizu." Yugi ran off and Iris walked up to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit. She looked at many item inside the glass that she herself had once held in her hand. But the thing that caught her eye the most was a big statue of a bird that seemed to be on fire. "Ishizu!" Yugi called out. He looked around the corner and saw Iris standing by the statue. The Millinneum Puzzle glowed and Yugi turned into the Pharoah. The Pharoah looked at Iris and thought long and hard about what was so familiar about her, he didn't even notice that Ishizu had walked up right beside him.

"Something troubles you my Pharoah?"

"Yes...It's Iris...Something seems strangely familiar about her...but I can't figure out why..."

"Well, I cannot help you with that, my Pharoah, but I do need to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"A great evil was unleashed last night, a great evil that could easily destroy the world if not taken care of and a great battle will occur soon. You must protect her, protect her at all costs, without her you cannot hope to save the world...or go home."

"Home?" Ishizu walked off. "Wait Ishizu!" Ishizu turned to him. "Does Iris have anything to do with the attack for the Exodia cards." Ishizu nodded and walked off. The Pharoah looked back at Iris who was still stargazed by the statue.

--During the night--

Iris laid asleep on the bed in the living room and The Pharoah, Joey, Tristan and Tea watched her from the doorway. "Did Kaiba say anything?"

"Yeah he did," Joey said scratching his head, "He called for the guards and I landed on my head when they threw us out."

"Did you and Iris find out anything?" Tea asked.

"I did, Iris had something to do with the evil that attacked my grandpa...but Ishizu said something about protecting her..."

--Iris' dream--

Iris' eyes opened and she got out of bed and walked downstairs. She was in the palace and sitting in the throne was the Pharoah smiling at her. Around them people danced welcoming their new Pharoah. Iris walked up to the Pharoah and stood beside him. All of a sudden Mokuba appeared in the center of the Palace room and a dark cloud appeared above him and it shaped into a great monster. Iris screamed. The monster attacked and headed straight for the Pharoah!

--dream end--

"Poor kid." Tristan said as they watched her roll from side to side. "She must be really homesick."

"Yeah," Joey started, "We can't even imagine what's it's like to be in a completely different place...in a completely different time period even." They were quiet for a minute.

"PHAROAH LOOK OUT!" Iris screamed as she sat up quickly. She looked around sighed of relief when she saw it was only a dream.

"I can." The Pharoah said walking towards her.

"Nice one, Joey." Tristan said getting Joey steamed.

Iris stood up and walked over to the desk by the window where she had laid her pheonix necklace. She looked down on it and she closed her eyes tight trying to fight back tears. "You know...you're lucky..." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You have friends...back home..."

"You have friends too..."

"Yeah but...you remember them." The Pharoah stood beside her and looked out of the window at the round moon in the sky. "I can't think about them because I don't know what they're like, I can't dream about them because I don't know what they look like...I can't even remember their names, I can't even remember my own name..." The Pharoah lowered his head and looked at the ground.

"You know...back in Egypt...we used to play a lot together...growing up." The Pharoah instantly lifted his head in excitement.

"I knew there was something about you. So what are we sisters? Cousins? What?" Iris laughed.

"We were best friends...I..was the only one that could come into the palace...because of it..." Iris laughed again, "It seems like only yesterday you were chasing me down the temple stairs..." Iris thought about it for a second and then put a funny look on her face. "Oh wait...that was yesterday!"

"So I did know you?"

"Knew me? Nobody knew me better."

"Not anymore." Iris looked at him as he lowered his head again.

"Hey, maybe this will help." She reached down a bit down the top of her shirt and pulled a necklace out of hiding. She took it off and handed it to him. "Here..." In her hand was a strange necklace, it looked kind of like an ancient Egyptian symbol but Yami couldn't figure out what it was.

"What is it?"

"You gave this to me...when we were little...you told me...you're father had given it to you and that...it would bring me good luck. I'm giving it back."

"My father?" Iris put the necklace around his neck.

"I remember the day you gave it to me..."

--Iris' memory--

A man was running around paniking. "Young prince! Prince, where are you!" Little Yami and little Iris hid behind the tree near him and started laughing.

"You think he'll find us, Iris?" Yami asked peeking from behind the tree.

"I doubt it..." The two looked at each other and laughed again. They laughed so hard that the man heard them and poked his head out from behind the tree.

"Found ya!" The two screamed playfully and began running down the palace steps, laughing the entire time.

"Come on! Over here!" Iris said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him behind a bush. The man ran passed them and the two breathed hard.

"That was fun, Iris." Yami said.

"Yeah...but...my dad's gonna get angry if I don't get home, so...I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Yami yelled. Iris stopped and turned to him. "Here..." He reached in his pocket and pulled out the symbol necklace. "It's a good luck charm, my father gave it to me a few weeks ago. He told me that after the good luck had finished up on me, I should give it to my best friend."

"You're giving this...to me?"

"Yeah, you're the only friend I have that doesn't treat me like a...Pharoah's son and a future king. So I'm giving it to you." Yami smiled as Iris took it from his hand.

"It's pretty. Thank you! I never get gifts. But, I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" Yami waved as Iris ran off smiling and laughing with the necklace in her hand.

--memory ends--

"So...you were my only friend..."

"Well, not you're only friend...the only one you actually liked." Iris chuckled.

"It's funny, you seem different..."

"Yeah well...I'm not used to being around Yugi and his friends, I'm used to being around you...I know you except me for being my crazy self...but I don't know about them...I know Yugi will but...I don't think his friends like me at all..."

"That's not true..."

"But that doesn't matter." Iris said shaking her head remembering something important. "Listen, something weird is happening, I keep having these strange dreams and something inside me is telling me to warn you and to stay cautious. I keep having this dream about a strange monster attacking. I also have this strange feeling that something terrible is going to happen."

"I have too...and I think it's right...I found Ishizu today at the museum, she told me that something was going to happen. Something big."

"What?"

"I don't know...but we need to keep our eyes open."

Sorry the chapter was so long, I told you the chapters would be longer, haha. Luckily for all of you, Iris' true side just started to come up if you didn't notice. Just wait till she gets fully comfortabe around Yugi and the gang!


	5. Troubles with the faucet

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, cuz it's only gonna get better!

Chapter 5

--at Kaiba Corp. 11:00 pm--

Kaiba sat in his office watching tv that was only a few feet in front of him. "We are doing everything we can to catch this bandit, but sadly we haven't seen him..."

"I doubt it...they never do all they can do..." Kaiba said under his breath. All of a sudden he heard an evil cackle outside his door. "Huh? What was that?" Kaiba slowly walked to the door and it automatically opened, he looked down the left hall...nothing, the right, Mokuba! "What's he doing up?" Mokuba turned the corner and Kaiba slowly followed him. Mokuba walked outside the door with an evil look on his face. "What's he up to?" Mokuba walked down a dark alley where sitting next to a box was Weevil Underwood.

"It's you!" Weevil exclaimed. "Why did a little pest like you drag me out in the middle of the night?"

"Did you bring what I asked, you little fool?" Mokuba asked getting impatient. Kaiba hid around the corner and watched as his little brother interrigated little Weevil.

"Why should I give them to you?" Weevil crossed his arms, closed his eyes and stuck his nose in the air.

"Because if you don't I'll steal your mortal soul!"

"Oh please!"

"Give me the cards or perish!" Mokuba yelled. Kaiba couldn't believe his eyes, is this the same little brother he once knew or was it someone else? Weevil laughed.

"I'll give them to you...if you tell me what's in it for me?"

"I'm growing impatient with you mortal, what's in it for you? Well you get to keep your soul and if you don't hand over the cards now, I'll steal it away from you." Mokuba clenched his fists by his sides and gnashed his teeth together. Weevil laughed again.

"You really think you can play me like a cheep card, I'm thinking cash for my reward." Weevil said taking two cards out of his back pocket.

"How bout this as your reward?" An eye symbol appeared on Mokuba's forehead and Weevil stared at it. All of a sudden, Weevil and his soul separated and his soul was sucked into the eye with Weevil screaming. Weevil's lifeless body fell to the ground and the cards fell out of his hand. Kaiba's eyes opened wide and he scowled at his little brother and headed back to Kaiba Corp with his hands in his pockets. Mokuba leaned over and picked up the two cards. They were Exodia's arms! Mokuba laughed. "Only two more cards to go, and my evil plan to go into action." Mokuba poked his head out around the corner and watched as Kaiba walked towards Kaiba Corp. "My dear brother thinks that I don't know he was spying on me, and he's sure to ask questions to almost anyone...luckily there's only one person who can stop me, so I better get rid of it before it can get in my way, or I can at least shake her up a bit." Mokuba laughed softly and then broke into a huge evil laugh.

--at the Game Shop--

Iris was once again asleep on the couch and Yugi smiled as he headed up to his room. The Pharoah appeared next to him. "We sure did learn a lot today about Iris, didn't we?"

"Yeah...somehow she has something to do with the person that took your granpa's soul, but I can't figure out how they're connected." Yugi quickly changed into his pajamas.

"Well one thing's for sure, we may need to listen to Ishizu's advice and watch after her closely. Not only does she have something to do with what's going on, she also knows a lot about your past, which can be really useful." The Pharoah nodded his head. "I can't believe that you two were best friends...huh, go figure..."

"Yugi...as her best friend, I apologize for the trouble she's caused you."

"What'd ya mean?"

"With your grandpa and all that. I'm sorry, I promise I'll do everything in my power to restore his soul."

"Thanks Pharoah and I'll help out as much as I can."

"But first we both need some sleep." The Pharoah said smiling.

"Right, good night Pharoah." Yugi turned off the light and he jumped in the bed. The Pharoah nodded and disappeared. Yugi snuggled under the covers and smiled. Iris was fast asleep on the couch and her eyes slowly blinked open. She sat up and rubbed her face. Iris stood up, yawned, and walked to the kitchen. She walked over to the water faucet and just stood there looking at it.

"Hmm...I wonder how this works..." Iris looked at it and tried to figure out how to turn it on. She watch Yugi do it earlier so maybe she can do it too. "Maybe if I push this button." She tried pressing the knob down...nothing came out..."Grr...why did everything have to change?" She accidentally turned it while she was being frustrated. Water shot out of the faucet, scaring Iris and she jumped down to the ground with a scream. She quivered on the floor for a minute and noticed nothing was happening to her. Iris sat up and looked at the faucet and saw the water. She looked at it in amazement and then jumped up and started dancing around. "Ha! I did it, i did it, i did it, i did it!" As she was dancing around, a black liquid fell out of the faucet instead of water. She noticed it as it crawled out of the sink and onto the floor. "Uh...was that supposed to happen?" All of a sudden the liquid grew into Mokuba and Iris screamed.

"Hello, my dear." Iris fell to the ground and almost passed out. Mokuba walked up to her smiling evily. "This is a warning and a warning only. You stay out of my way or your fate may be theirs..." Mokuba opened his jacket and there were two cards, one had Yugi's Grandpa on it and the other had Weevil's. She heard them cry out to her asking for help and she gasped. Mokuba laughed as he closed his jacket back. Iris screamed as Mokuba walked closer to her, the scream woke Yugi up and he jumped out of bed. The necklace around Iris' neck began to glow brightly. As it grew brighter it lit up the room. The light was too much for Mokuba to take as he covered his face with his arm. Mokuba melted down back into the black liquid and began to climb up the sink just as Yugi jumped down the stairs.

"Iris!" Yugi watched as the black liquid pushed through the water and back up the sink causing the knob to turn back and the water to stop. Finally all was quiet as the starstruck Iris and Yugi were scared out of their minds. Yugi finally ran over to her and helped her up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure..." Iris couldn't take her eyes off the sink. "...the future certainly has some strange things..."

--the next morning at the museum--

Kaiba walked into the museum with an angry look on his face. He looked around. "Where are you, Ishizu?" Ishizu walked up behind him.

"I'm right here, Seto." Kaiba turned to her.

"You will call me Kaiba, and Kaiba only. I have a problem..."

"And you think I can fix it..."

"Well, your Millinneum Necklace allows you to see into the future, so I think you can help. Something has possessed my little brother, Mokuba. He's not acting like himself."

"What would you like me to do about it?" Ishizu asked.

"Look into the future and see what's wrong with him!"

"Kaiba, my Millinneum Necklace allows me to see into the past and future, not look after your brother."

"Listen you, I don't have time for your little mind tricks, can you at least tell me of someone who can help."

"There is only one person who can help your brother..."

--back at the Game Shop--

Iris opened Yugi's bedroom door. "Hey Yugi, Can I..." Iris looked at his bed and noticed that he was still asleep, she covered her mouth quickly. Iris shrugged and almost walked out of the room when something caught her eye. There on the desk was Yugi's Millinneum Puzzle. She slowly walked up to it and picked it up. She looked at it and was amazed. She'd seen this somewhere before... "Where have I...?" She was so busy looking at the puzzle she didn't notice that Yugi had woken up.

"It's called the Millinneum Puzzle." Iris jumped and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I walked in to ask you something and you were asleep and I saw this and thought it looked familiar."

"It's alright." Yugi stood up and walked over to her. "The Pharoah's spirit was sealed in there 5,000 years ago."

"How did it get in there?"

"I don't know..." Yugi lowered his head. "...The Pharoah doesn't remember anything...and I feel helpless not being able to help him." Iris looked at him. "So...what did you wanna ask me?" Iris handed him the puzzle and he put it around his neck.

"Well, I was maybe wondering if I could go back to the museum. There was something there that looked really familiar and I want to check it out again."

"If you give me a minute to change, I can go with you."

"Well...I was really hoping to go there alone but..." Iris said looking at the ground.

"Nonsense. I can come, I'm getting curious about this thing that attacked you last night, maybe there's something there that can help us track this guy down." Iris looked at him and smiled.

"I'll just wait outside, Yugi." Iris walked down the stairs and walked out the door. She saw someone and jumped. Behind her, leaning on the wall by the door was Kaiba.

"I'm guessing you're Iris, am I right?" Kaiba asked. Iris scowled and crossed her arms.

"That depends on who's asking."

"Don't give me a snappy tone! I need your help and whether you like it or not, you're going to help me."

"What makes you think I can help you and what makes you think I would help you even if I could?" Iris asked getting angry, but Kaiba was getting even angrier.

"You will help me! I'll pay you." Kaiba took out his checkbook. Iris was amazed as she looked at it with wide eyes. "How much do you want?" Iris was confused as she looked at his face. "Well, name your price, I can give you anything you want."

"Price?"

"Yeah, you know like money."

"What's money?" Iris had the most confusing face on as she looked from Kaiba's face to the checkbook.

"Oh so you're going to play stupid! Listen you lowlife, my little brother needs help and I don't have time to play games with you, so name your price!" Iris kept the same confused look on her face, just as Yugi walked outside.

"Ok, Iris I'm...ready?" Yugi saw Kaiba and looked at him with surprise. "Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Kaiba ignored him and looked at Iris.

"We'll finish this conversation later..." Kaiba handed her a card. "Come to this address and make sure to leave the little punk here." Kaiba turned and walked away as Iris looked at the card. She looked at both sides till she saw the writing on it. It was a business card with the address of Kaiba Corp, and on the back it said 'Come to the roof...'

"What was that all about?" Iris watched as Kaiba walked away.

"You certainly have some strange people in this time period. People stealing people's souls, people are stuck in the tv, people fall out of faucets and now people are randomly coming up to me like they know me."

"Uh...most of that doesn't normally happen." Yugi laughed. "Come on." The two walked toward the museum once again.

--with Kaiba--

_'That girl better be able to help me...because if she can't, no one can...Mokuba wasn't in bed this morning, which means he's still out there somewhere. I sure hope he's alright...whatever's going on, he better be alright...'_

Well that's enough for now, I'm probably killing all you with the suspense, haha, sorry, there's still a lot more to come!


	6. Egypt here we come

I'm back with another chapter, let's just say now is when it starts to get interesting! I'm serious, you're going to love the next few chapters! I'm having so much fun writing it and I hope you like it the same way. Keep the reviews comin, and enjoy chapter 6!

Chapter 6

Mokuba stood alone in his room in the dark with an evil look on his face. In his right hand, was the 3 Exodia cards that he had gotten. He smiled and started laughing. "Only two more cards, and my mission will be complete. Only two more cards...and Exodia...you will be free..." Just then the door opened behind him and a huge man in a tux walked in.

"Mr. Mokuba, Rex Raptor is here to see you..." The man said.

"Excellent, bring him in." Rex Raptor strode into the room and immediately looked around the room.

"Kinda dark in here..." The man walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Did you bring what I asked?" Rex reached inside his jacket pocket and held out the 2 legs of Exodia. Mokuba chuckled evily. As Mokuba reached his hands out for them, Rex pulled them back.

"Did we forget my reward for giving these to you?" Rex asked. Mokuba rolled his eyes and took out of his pocket a small bag of coins. He threw it on the floor right in front of Rex.

"There...now give me the cards..." Rex leaned over and picked up the bag.

"Yeah well...I decided that I change my mind. I could sell these cards for more than this...but...I'll keep the money."

"I don't think so..."

"Oh please, what is a little shrimp like you gonna do, huh?"

"This!" The symbol appeared once again on his forehead and Rex's soul was sucked into it. Mokuba laughed as Rex's lifeless body fell to the ground as did the bag of money and the cards. Just then Kaiba walked down the hall and saw the man in the tux walk down the other side. He walked over to Mokuba's door and poked his head in. Mokuba leaned down and grabbed the cards and money and laughed even more. "Looks like I get to keep both of them." He put all the Exodia cards together in his hand. "Well...It looks like I've got them all." Mokuba walked over to the window and looked at the rising sun. "There's only one more thing I have to get...and I have to go all the way to Egypt to find it..." Mokuba laughed evily. "I guess I'll just have to steal one of that idiot Kaiba's helicopters. Then I can have my Exodia rise and take his judgement on the world!" Mokuba laughed again as he walked out of the door not even noticing Kaiba. Kaiba scowled.

"I have to get that girl and take her to Egypt pronto to stop him!" Kaiba ran down the hall to find her.

--at the museum--

The Pharoah and Iris walked into the musuem and looked around. They walked slowly to the Ancient Egypt exhibit where they immediately noticed Marik and Ishizu. "Marik? Ishizu? What are you two doing here?" The two siblings turned with a smile.

"We actually just came to say goodbye...to you Pharoah." Marik said.

"We knew eventually you'd come back to this exhibit." Ishizu added putting her right hand over the Millinneum Necklace around her neck. "Pharoah, may I speak with you in private?''

"Of course." Pharoah said.

"As does my brother need to speak with you, Iris..." Ishizu and the Pharoah walked away from Marik and Iris.

"Wow, that's a beautiful necklace..." Marik said pointing at the Pheonix necklace Iris had. "Where did you get it?" Iris stood quiet for a minute and then answered him.

"The Pharoah gave it to me back in Ancient Egypt..."

"May I see it?" Iris nodded and took the necklace off and handed it to him.

"How are you, my Pharoah?" Ishizu asked him.

"Confused...I need to protect Iris like you told me, but I can't help feeling that a greater evil is at work here."

"Pharoah, this evil is not like others. It will stop at nothing to capture Iris...and maybe even destroy her. She holds a great power to determine the fate of the entire universe."

"Iris?" The Pharoah looked surprised that someone so meek could be so powerful. Marik held the necklace up so he could get a good look at it.

"Have you figured out what it does yet?" Marik asked her.

"What...it does?" Iris laughed. "It's a necklace..."

"Ah, so you haven't figured it out yet have you?"

"Figured what out?" Marik smiled at her.

"Did you ever get the feeling that this necklace has a great truth behind it...and an ancient history..."

"Uhhh..."

"This necklace has a hidden secret attached to it. But of course, you must find it on your own..."

"How do I find it?" Iris looked confused, she didn't know what to think anymore. Marik smiled and walked up to her.

"When the time is right..." Marik put the necklace back around her neck. "...you'll know." Marik turned back toward his sister and walked to her. "We must go." Ishizu nodded.

"Goodbye, my Pharoah, and good luck." Marik and Ishizu walked away and Iris walked up beside the Pharoah. All of a sudden, Iris looked playful, she giggled to herself and snuck away from the Pharoah.

"Let's see just how much you've changed..." Iris said to herself as she hid behind a tall pillar just a few feet away from the Pharoah.

"I guess we better get going too, Iris..." The Pharoah turned and saw she was gone. "Iris? Iris!" The call for Iris' name made Marik and Ishizu stop and turn around.

"You don't think he's lost her already do you?" Marik asked. "She's not that much of a handful." The two saw Iris hiding behind the pillar and sighed with relief. The Pharoah looked around and everytime he was looking the opposite way, Iris poked her head out to look at him. After a few times of pulling her head back she finally forgot one time and the Pharoah just barely saw her head slip behind the pillar. The Pharoah looked a little irritated as he crossed his arms. He walked around the other side of the pillar.

"Now is not the time for games, Iris." The Pharoah said scaring her. Iris laughed until she saw how irritated he was, she then hung her head low. The Pharoah led her out of the musuem. Just then Joey, Tristan and Tea walked up to them.

"There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you." Tea told him. Iris stood away from them consumed in her own thoughts.

_'I can't believe how much he's changed.' _She looked up at him. _'That's not the same Pharoah I knew...'_

"So, now that we found you, how bout getting something to eat, whatd'ya say?" Tristan asked.

"Sure..." Iris' eyes closed as a tear rolled down her face.

_'What's happened to him? I miss the old Pharoah...I gotta get outta here and find my way back home!'_ All of a sudden, Iris ran down the steps crying.

"Hey Iris, where ya going?" Joey asked.

"Come on, we've got to follow her." Pharoah said. The four friends ran after her. She ran into an alley which only the Pharoah saw her do. Joey, Tristan and Tea ran right past her, as the Pharoah saw her crouched on the ground crying in her knees. "Iris..." Iris looked up at him.

"You've changed Pharoah...back in Ancient Egypt...you weren't so...so serious...you'd play with me...we'd hide from the Royal Guards...you used to do pretty much anything with me and now...you won't..." Tears streamed down her face.

"Iris...I'm sorry..." Pharoah knelt down beside her and held out his hands with a smile. "Look...I promise...no matter what it takes, I'm going to get you back home."

"But I'm not leaving without you..." Iris grabbed his hands and he helped her stand up. "You're my best friend, Pharoah..."

"I have to get my memory back...I can't leave here until I do..." Just then, Joey, Tristan and Tea ran back into the alley.

"There you two are..." Joey said. While the Pharoah and Iris were looking at them, someone grabbed Iris and pulled her back.

"Pharoah!" They turned to see Kaiba pulling Iris towards an opening.

"Kaiba! Put her down!" The four friends ran after him and stopped when they saw him stop. "You don't want to do this."

"Oh yes I do. I tried to ask her the easy way to help my little brother and she turned me down. Now my brother's heading to Egypt and I have to stop him, whether she wants to come or not."

"But you don't have to kidnapp an innocent girl to do so." Pharoah told him. "I can help you, Kaiba, but I can't have you hurt Iris..."

"I need Iris, Ishizu told me she was the only one who can save Mokuba, that means you can't do anything to help him."

"Well if you want to do it the hard way!" Tristan yelled as he started to run up to Kaiba and pulled back his fist. Just before he hit Kaiba, Kaiba held Iris up in front of him, making Tristan stop.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Just then a helicopter landed right behind Kaiba. "I'm taking her to Egypt with me, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Kaiba threw Iris into the helicopter and he jumped in.

"IRIS!" Pharoah screamed.

"PHAROAH!" Iris screamed back, she had never been so scared in her entire life.

"Come on, we've got to find Marik and Ishizu before they leave."

"What do we need them for?" Tea asked.

"Because they're on their way to Egypt too." The four friends ran back towards the museum where they saw Marik and Ishizu walking down the steps. The Pharoah ran up to them. "Marik, Ishizu, we need a ride to Egypt."

"What's wrong?" Ishizu asked.

"And...where's Iris?" Marik asked him.

"Kaiba took her..."

--a few minutes later--

The Pharoah, Ishizu, Marik, Joey, Tristan and Tea were in the helicopter not far behind Kaiba's, which they finally just spotted. "Look, there he is!" Pharoah said.

"Hold on." Marik said. Marik was the one driving the helicopter and he flew it right behind Kaiba's helicopter so they wouldn't lose him again.

--a few minutes later in Egypt--

Kaiba's helicopter landed and Kaiba picked Iris up and threw her out the door, but instead of falling to the ground she was caught by someone familiar...

Sorry I gotta stop here...I hope you liked this chapter, I told you it was going to start getting exciting! Yay! Wait till you read the next chapter! Yay, the story's going to turn into an adventure! But sadly, only a few chapters left, don't know how many though...I haven't written them yet...but by the time you've read this far, I'm probably almost done with the next chapter, that is if I don't get too tired. Oh well, as I said before, keep the reviews comin!


	7. A surprising memory

Alright here I am! yay! And look what I brought! It's Chapter 7!...wow that was stupid...Just read it...

Chapter 7

Kaiba jumped out of the helicopter to see Iris in the arms of Mokuba! "Gee thanks! Hahaha!" Mokuba ran towards a ancient temple. Kaiba just stood there in shock.

"That was...Mokuba..." Just then, Pharoah, Ishizu, Marik, Joey, Tristan and Tea ran up to him.

"Alright Kaiba, you've had your fun, now where is Iris!" Pharoah asked angrily. Kaiba pointed towards the temple that Mokuba had run into.

"Mokuba took her."

"Come on." Pharoah led the gang to the temple and they slowly walked inside.

"This place is creeping me out..." Tea said shivering.

"You think they have a fast food joint in here somewhere..." Joey started as he looked around, "We never did get to eat lunch."

Joey, Tristan and Tea walked deeper into the temple and didn't even noticed that they were about to walk off a huge ledge that spread all most across the entire temple area.

"Tea! Look out!" Right before Tea walked off the edge, Pharoah grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Hey, thanks Pharoah." Tea told him.

"Iris!" Pharoah yelled, but all he heard was his own echo.

"Welcome, Pharoah." Mokuba said. He was standing on top of a ledge that had a door right beside it (there wasn't an actual door, but it was more of just an opening...you know what I mean). Next to him, sitting down was Iris. She looked scared, really scared. "I feel honored that you've followed me all the way here, but sadly, you and your pathetic friends won't follow me anymore. You see I have a destiny to fulfill, and no one will stand in my way. Too bad you won't be here to see it Pharoah, it will be quite entertaining. My mighty beast, Exodia, will rise and destroy the world!"

"Doesn't he know that Duel Monsters is just a game and that Exodia's just a card..." Joey said looking at Tristan.

"Now they are..." Mokuba said laughing. "But as soon as I find the Chaos Heart, the game of Duel Monsters will be no more, and the cards will become real and destroy the cities and town of this world. Haha!"

"Chaos Heart?" Pharoah asked himself.

"What do you want with Iris?" Tristan asked.

"I could care less about this pathetic mortal, but...the prophecy said that she and she alone can stop me, with her out of the way...no one can stop me."

"Mokuba you can't hurt her, she's done nothing to you!" Pharoah told him.

"Not yet anyway, and besides you should know by now, Mokuba is nothing more than a memory. My name...is Riku!"

"Well Riku, Iris is our friend, and we will not let you hurt her."

"Hahahaha, your friend? You don't even remember her, so how can she be your friend? She was a lot dearer than a friend to you, not that you would know. Haha, friend! You want your friend? Well go and get her." With that, Riku kicked Iris into the huge hole in the floor. Iris screamed.

"Iris!" Pharoah screamed. He ran out as far as he could hoping to maybe catch onto her, but he accidentally fell in just as he caught her hand.

"I gotcha!" Tristan said, grabbing Pharoah's leg. Tristan was then helped by Joey and Tea.

"We gotcha buddy." Joey told him. They began to pull him up. Pharoah was finally able to put his feet on the ground and the three friends let go of him as he continued to pull Iris up. They never even noticed that Riku had left. When the Pharoah finally pulled her up, he fell back causing her to fall on top of him. The Pharoah fell back with a groan. Iris pushed herself up, but she was still leaning over him.

"Pharoah, are you alright?" Iris asked worried. The Pharoah's eyes opened slowly and as he looked at Iris, her necklace glowed and the Pharoah remembered something strange.

--Pharoah's memory about 5000 yrs ago--

The Pharoah stood on the balcony on the second story outside the palace. He leaned on the banister as he looked at the full moon. Just then Iris walked over to him smiling. "You know there's supposed to be a party inside for you, it's kinda hard to celebrate if you're out here." Iris said. "Something wrong?"

"No...I'm not big on parties and I got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, it was getting crowded in there, but...it's nice out here."

"Yeah..."

"You know...I'm really going to miss you." Iris said looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now that you're officially Pharoah, we won't be able to hang out very much anymore..."

"I kinda wanted to talk to you about that. It's been on mind alot and well...We've...liked each other for a long time now and well...I was wondering, if you would consider marrying me?" Iris' eyes lit up and she smiled. "I mean not only would we be married, we'd sure get to see each other alot more."

"You know...most around men around Egypt would force a girl to be their wife..."

"Yeah, I know..."

"You could have any girl you wanted..."

"Yeah..."

"All you'd have to do is snap your fingers and they'd bring her to ya." Iris laughed. "But you asked...why?"

"Well...it wouldn't be very fun to you if I forced you now would it?"

"I guess not." Iris laughed again.

"And besides, if you said yes then that would mean you would like me too, right?"

"Yup."

"So how bout it?" The Pharoah held out his hands.

"Well...aw I'm just kiddin, course I will, we have too much fun together to say no." Iris placed her hands gently in his and Pharoah pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"Oh here." Pharoah said after they broke off. "I got this for you." He handed her a small box and when she opened it, there was the Pheonix necklace.

"It's beautiful." Iris said as she smiled.

--next memory--

The Pharoah sat in a chair in front of a man in a white robe. Next to the man was a rack of robe's, supposedly for the wedding. "Now Pharoah, since your wedding's tomorrow, we need to get to work to finding you some suitible clothes to wear." The Pharoah didn't look very happy about this but then smiled when he heard someone psst him. Pharoah turned around to see Iris hiding behind a pillar. She waved at him to come here. The Pharoah turned to see if the man was looking, and since he wasn't he stood up and ran towards Iris, but when he got there she was gone. Up ahead he saw Iris run around the palace corner laughing. He chased after her, all the way outside the palace.

"Iris! Wait for me!" Iris just laughed as she continued to run. She ran into a cave and immediately ran down a set of stone stairs. She heard the Pharaoh call her again and she jumped down the rest of the way and immediately saw a stone pillar in front of her. On top was a strange pyramid with an eye symbol on the front. The Pharoah ran down half way to the bottom of the stairs as Iris' curiosity pulled her towards the pyramid. "Iris!" The voice of the Pharoah faded from Iris' mind as her necklace glowed brighter as she walked up to it. She reached her hand out towards it. "Iris! Don't!" Not hearing him, she gently touched the top of it and it immediately began pulling her into it. "IRIS!" The last thing he remember was finding her in the alley way 5000 yrs later.

--memory ends--

"Pharoah! Are you ok?" Iris asked again as the Pharoah finally shook himself out of it. The Pharoah sat up and Iris got off him. "Pharoah?"

"My Pharoah are you alright?" Ishizu asked.

"I had the strangest dream...I dreamed I was back in my own time and that I asked Iris to marry me..." Iris' eyes widened. "..and there was this strange light that ate her the day before we were supposed to be married..." Pharoah told them.

"Weird.." Tristan told him.

"Are you sure that it was...just a dream..." Ishizu asked him. "Iris?" Pharoah turned to her.

"Was the dream...true?" Pharoah asked her. A smile pushed through her face and she gently nodded.

"Woah, do you mean to tell me that the Pharoah is married to Iris?" Joey asked.

"Sort of." Ishizu told him. "Iris disspeared to this time period the day before, so technically yes and no."

"Are you trying to tell me that Yugi is married to someone that was transported here from the past?" Kaiba asked.

"That's not Yugi." Tea told him.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"That is a 5000 year old spirit of a pharoah that lived in Ancient Egypt, his spirit was sealed inside the Millinneum Puzzle and when Yugi finished it, his spirit was able to take over Yugi's body."

"So that must be why when we duel, Yugi doesn't seem like the same person."

"Exactly."

"So I dueled you, instead of Yugi...so that must mean that it was you who beat me all those times, not Yugi."

"Not exactly." Pharoah couldn't believe it, he knew there was some connection between Iris and him.

"I guess that sort of explains alot huh?" Iris asked smiling.

"Yeah. But I thought you only said that you were my best friend."

"Well...I am, I'm not technically your wife until we're actually married, and since I disspeared before then we were still just best friends. I would've told you, but seriously, if I just told you that we were married, you wouldn't have believed me." The Pharoah smiled as he gazed into her eyes, he knew there was something about her, he never could figure out what it was though...until now... Just then the temple started to shake.

"We need to get out of here, the temple is going to collapse." Ishizu said. Everyone but the Pharoah and Iris ran out.

"I just can't believe that...we were going to..."

"Is that a bad 'I just can't believe it,' or a good 'just can't believe it?" Iris asked walking towards the door.

"Good, it's just, it's alot to take in." The Pharoah said as he followed her out.

"Can you two love birds hurry up?" Joey asked. "I'm still starving and now that we've gotten Iris back we can go search for a buffet right?"

"Wrong." The Pharoah said.

"What?"

"We need to stop Riku before it's too late."

"But we can't.." Tristan told him. "The only one that can stop him is Iris.

"And since she doesn't exactly know how to do that yet, we're kinda stuck." Tea added. The Pharoah looked at Iris and she shrugged. The Pharoah smiled at Iris as he faced her. All of a sudden, Iris' necklace glowed again and all of a sudden Yugi fell to the ground. Everyone gasped. Yugi stood up and dusted himself off, he noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"What's everyone looking at?" Yugi asked. Yugi turned to see that he was face to face with the Pharoah! They were both out of the puzzle!

I think that's enough suspense for one chapter, haha. Pharoah finds out his married to Iris and he and Yugi get separated. I wonder what's really up with that Pheonix necklace, hmm...Well, as usual I forgot to tell ya. I love to make new friends, as such I'm going to tell you my screenname. The one on my profile is just my email so, you can't talk to me on that one. Ok, you got a pen or pencil and something to write with? Good. My screenname is darkmagiciangrls. Ok? Oh and when you say hey, be sure to tell me that your from this website, or else you'll be blocked! Oh no! Can't wait to hear from ya!


	8. Exodia awakens!

Chapter 8

"Ok, so I'm still new to this whole Millennium Puzzle thing...but...that's not supposed to happen...right?" Iris asked looking really confused.

"Wait a minute, there are two Yugi's!" Kaiba yelled. Yami and Yugi were in shock, as they actually looked at each other eye to eye.

"Isn't one of you supposed to be in the puzzle?" Iris asked.

"I'm supposed to be." Yugi said. "I wonder what happened...I remember being in the puzzle and then all of a sudden I felt as if someone kicked me out and I fell on the ground."

"...ok...weird..." Joey said looking at both of them.

"I knew there was something weird about you!" Kaiba said. "So which one of you is the real Yugi and who's the other loser?"

"I already told you this," Tea walked up to the Pharaoh, "This is a 5000 year old Pharaoh that was trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle..." Tea points at Yugi. "That's Yugi."

"So all this time I've been dueling a 5000 year old dirt bag...so what is it? Are you just scared to really duel me...and which one is the real King of Games?"

"Um...glowing pyramids are bad too...right..." Iris said pointing at a large pyramid that was glowing a bright green color. Iris' necklace glowed again and Iris slowly walked towards the pyramid.

"Iris! Where are you going?" Tristan asked her.

"I feel like I need to go there...something in the bit of my stomach is telling me to go inside..." Iris told them. "If Marik and Ishizu are right then, I'm the only one that can stop Riku...you guys stay out here, or go home...I don't want you to get hurt. If something happens to me, at least you guys will be safe."

"No way." Yugi said. Iris stopped and turned towards them. "We know better than to let you go off all on your own. You may be the only one who can stop him, but at least we can help."

"But..."

"Listen, we've been hanging around Yugi too much to just turn on a friend when she's in trouble..." Tristan told her.

"Yeah! All for one and one for all!" Joey yelled laughing. Yami and Yugi nodded and Iris smiled.

"Alright then, come on!" The six friends headed for the pyramid with Kaiba close behind. Iris and the Pharoah were the first to poke their heads inside the pyramid and they first thing they heard was Riku laughing. They looked around the pyramid. The place was pretty much empty. On the other side of the room was a doorway and all around the pyramid were ancient hieroglyphics "This place looks familiar..." As they looked around, they saw Mokuba's body in the corner of the room.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled as he ran to the body. Mokuba's eyes slowly opened.

"Seto?" In the room across from them the room began to glow the same bright green that was surrounding the whole pyramid. "Seto! You have to stop him, he's going to use something called the Chaos Heart to bring Exodia to life and destroy the world!"

"That doesn't sound good." Tea said. "Come on! We've got to hurry!" Yami said as the six friends ran across the room to the doorway. The room led to a flight of stairs going down. The six walked down the stair slowly.

"Wait a minute! I know this place! This is where I found that pyramid that sent me to this time period!" Iris exclaimed. "That pyramid must have something to do with all of this!" Iris started running down the stairs and every step they took, the bright green light got brighter. Iris was the first to get to the bottom of the stairs. She turned to where she saw the pyramid the first time and she was right. A man stood next to the small pyramid and was circling it, studying the ancient markings on it. The man was in a large black trench coat with red stripes going in several different directions.

"Well, well, well, what a pleasant surprise? It's the Pharoah and his girlfriend...oh and look they brought some other friends." Riku said evilly.

"Stay away from the pyramid, Riku!" Yami yelled.

"Why Pharoah, you don't even know what it is or what it does...how can you protect it if you don't even know what you're protecting..."

"He may not know what it is, but I do!" Iris yelled.

"You do?" The Pharoah asked turning to her.

"Of course, first off, I didn't lose my memory when I was transported to this time period, so I first learned about it from your father."

"My father?"

"Yup. I then recognized that the same pendant was around the neck of the statue of the Phoenix in the museum and it was all over that tablet. And then of course, there's my necklace, something I didn't notice before...on the back of my Phoenix necklace is a symbol that I remembered seeing on that very pyramid."

"So what...you know what it is...but do you know what it does?"

"Of course, even a four year old knows what the Chaos Heart does. In the hands of its master, it brings his deepest dreams to come true...wait...that's not good..."

"You're right again...though you were different. It was your destiny to get transported to this time so you could destroy me and stop me from destroying the world...too bad you're too late..." Riku pointed to the center of the floor. He had positioned the Exodia cards in the correct way, meaning that the head was nearest him and the arms were spread out a direct distance apart and away from the head and the same for the legs. Riku placed the Chaos Heart around his neck and raised his hands into the air. The ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" Iris asked.

"It feels like an earthquake..." Yugi said. Riku, the Chaos Heart, the floor and the Exodia cards glowed bright and Riku laughed. Around the cards appeared green circles and they were encased in a larger circle.

"This doesn't look good."

"Quick, everyone out of the pyramid, it's gonna collapse!" Yugi screamed. They all ran back up the stairs, grabbed Kaiba and Mokuba and ran outside the pyramid. Out of each of the smaller circles, a limb of Exodia seemed to just climb up out of the ground. The five limbs seemed to jump together and formed a tornado. Riku laughed as the whole pyramid seemed to be sucked into the tornado. Outside the friends stopped and turned back towards the pyramid.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked as the wind seemed to blow towards the pyramid.

"You don't think he's..." Yugi started as he looked up at the Pharoah.

"...He's bringing Exodia to life..." The Pharoah finished. The ground shook tremendously and a roar came from inside the pyramid. Everyone stood in shock as a huge Exodia pulled the top of the pyramid off and growled at them. On Exodia's right shoulder stood Riku and he laughed. Around Riku's neck was the Chaos Heart.

"You will never stop me! Hahahaha!"

"Ok, how the heck are we supposed to beat that?" Joey said looking at Yugi.

"Well..." Yugi thought for a minute, "Big or not, he is a duel monster...so maybe if we just summoned our own monsters..."

"But we don't have the Chaos Heart, you're attacks won't do any good against a real monster." Iris told him.

"And besides, our monsters aren't even half his size." Tristan said crossing his arms.

"I was just making a suggestion..." Yugi said smiling and putting his hand behind his head.

"Pharoah..." Iris said worried as she looked at him. Yami looked stunned, he'd never seen a duel monster that big before...and of all the monsters he had to bring to life, it was Exodia, the only other monsters that are stronger than him is...

"The god cards!" Yami blurted out.

"What!" Tea exclaimed looking at him.

"I bet we can beat him with the Egyptian gods."

"But Pharoah they aren't real, Exodia is." The Pharoah thought for a minute and then without tell any of the others he ran back inside the pyramid. They didn't even notice he left. "What are we going to do?"

"Well we can't just stand here and do nothing, that wouldn't help at all." Tristan said clenching his fist tightly. Iris saw Yami run in and chased after him. She found him in the room when Exodia first came to life."

"Pharoah..." Iris said again. Yami stood by the wall where they had first seen the Chaos Heart and he was looking at the hieroglyphics.

"There's gotta be something here that says something about how to beat him...if only I could read them." Iris walked up behind him and looked at them.

"An evil spell has been cast over this land..." Iris started reading them. "...Sometime into the future the evil one will come and free a mighty beast. Only three with the Phoenix can defeat him and only the Phoenix can set the land free from this evil curse..."

"You can read it?"

"Well I am from Ancient Egypt...you forget?"

"I wonder what it meant by three?" Iris had a look on her face that looked as if she was thinking it was plain simple.

"What about those...Egyptian god cards you were talking about...aren't they're three of them?" Iris asked. Yami pulled Slyfer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra out from his cardholder on his belt and looked at them.

"Well we have the Egyptian gods...but how do we get the Phoenix?"

"Is that a card too?" Iris looked confused.

"I'm not sure...All I know is that it's some Ancient Egyptian bird, but sadly my memories of the time when I was Pharoah are clouded. Do you know anything about it?"

"No, well I mean I know about the Phoenix, but I don't know anything about summoning it."

"This isn't good, if we don't do something quick the whole world will be destroyed!" Yami exclaimed.

Well if you can't tell, i'm starting to run down on exciting things and sadly the story's almost over...sigh...seems like just yesterday I was creating Iris sniff sniff Well I hope you enjoyed it, cuz I sure did and don't forget to review!


	9. A Happy Ending

Sorry it took me a while, I have this flood of ideas coming from all sorts of stories, this one, Fullmetal alchemist and Inuyasha and it's kinda hard to juggle them all. Sadly this is the last chapter of this story, I know your heartbroken, but we all knew the day would come some day. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have had fun writing it. Well here's the final chapter of Without Temptation.

Chapter 9

"What are we gonna do?" Iris asked looking at Yami and he sighed.

"I don't know...we better go tell the others..." The Pharoah turned around and headed back up the stone stairs. Iris looked around sadly.

"If it wasn't for me, all these people would be safe...if I hadn't been so careless..." Just as Iris was about to follow the Pharoah up the stairs, something caught her eye. A door she hadn't seen before was in the corner of the room. She couldn't take her eyes off of it and she slowly walked over to it. It looked as if it was covered in jewels and there was ancient Egyptian writing all over it. She pushed it gently and it swung open slowly. There was a single room on the other side of the door and right in the center was a stone alter and on it sat a necklace, with a huge green-blue diamond in the center. It seemed to call out to her and she walked up to it slowly. Careful about what might happen she slowly placed the necklace around her neck. Her eyes immediately started to glow a dark red and as if possessed made her way up the stairs where the others were.

"Hey, Iris, you alright?" Joey asked. Iris didn't say anything. She showed no emotion at all and she walked up to the Pharoah who was standing beside Yugi.

"My Pharoah, the girl you call 'Iris' is alright."

"Who are you?" Yami asked.

"I am the Pheonix, the young girl was chosen to possess my spirit and even though I have been with her since birth, this necklace has allowed me to over shadow her, just as you did to this boy. The Millenium Puzzle has brought me here and I intend to fulfill both mine and the young girls destiny."

"Tell me Pheonix, will you be able to help us stop Riku and Exodia?"

"Alone? No. With your help? Yes."

"What must I do?"

"Come. I'll show you." She led Yami and his friends to the back of the pyramid where a shrine had already been placed. On a huge stone tablet sat three holes that were shaped as cards. "Set the gods here."

"You think she's talking about the god cards?" Tristan asked leaning over to Tea.

"What else would she mean by 'gods'?" Yami took out the three Egyptian god cards out of his card container and set them in the three spots and they immediately glowed.

"Now, step away." Iris told them as they all backed away and she stood in front of the tablet and closed her eyes. "Oh three Egyptian gods, Obelisk, Slyfer and Ra. Here me oh great spirits and destroy this creature." The tablet glowed brighter and three beams of light shown from the three cards. Iris' eys turned back to normal as she took the necklace off. "Great Pheonix, bird of fire, help the gods and get rid of this cursed creature once and for all!" The necklace glowed and a large bird seemed to squeeze out of the necklace and up to where the three beams shot up. The gods appeared and so did the Pheonix and the three Egyptian gods seemed to collide with the Pheonix, giving it their power and making the Pheonix stronger. Iris collapsed into Yami's arms as he knelt down beside her. They gazed up in awe as the once cloudy sky seemed to spread apart and made room for the sun. With Riku on his shoulders, Exodia stopped and turned to the great beast.

"Ha, you really think a big bird is going to stop me from destroying this world." Riku laughed. "No one will stop me."

"Evil doer. Your destruction has been predicted since the day that this great Pharoah sat on his throne." The Pheonix said but his mouth never moved. "I am your destruction and the last thing you will ever see. My Pharoah, I will serve you and you alone, even if it costs me my life."

"Thank you." Yami said. The Pheonix then became covered in fire and he dove for Exodia and a great light shown when the two hit. With the power of the god cards, the Pheonix was more powerful than ever and Exodia couldn't stand it. The Pheonix glowed brighter and brighter as it hit the forbidden one. Exodia growled in pain as the forbidden one fell to the ground and increasingly lost power. Exodia tried to put of a fight, but he was no match for the great fire bird.

"My Pharoah..." The great bird closed it's eyes and the Millineum puzzle glowed and all around the world, the seven Millineum items glowed and sent it's power to the Pheonix. The Pheonix got stronger and stronger and soon each one of the Millineum items broke and last so did the Millinneum Puzzle, drained from their power. "My Pharoah, with the Millinneum Puzzle destroyed from it's power, you will be sent back to your time."

"What?" Yami was suprised.

"With the destruction of this beast I will have just enough energy to send you and the girl back to your proper time periods."

"But what about Joey, Tristan and Tea? What about Yugi...?"

"I'm sorry my Pharaoh, but it must be done..." The Pheonix glowed and Yugi walked up to the Pharoah.

"I can't just leave you all here."

"But you have to Pharoah, he's gonna take you home, where you belong?" Yugi said smiling.

"Yeah, and it's not like your really going anywhere..." Tristan started.

"...we're friends and friends are always together no matter where or what time period they're in." Joey finished.

"Yeah..." Tea added.

"I still want to know what's going on..." Kaiba said folding his arms.

"It was a pleasure dueling with you Kaiba." Yami said smiling at him.

"Whatever..."

"I'm gonna miss ya buddy..." Yugi told him.

"Same here..." Yami said back.

"Take care of Iris, will ya?"

"I will..." The Pheonix smiled and gave the final blow and Exodia dissapeared.

"Goodbye...Pharoah..." Yugi said as a tear snuck down his face.

"Goodbye my friend, I'll never forget you, or any of you." Yami smiled and him and Yugi shook hands for the last time. As they shook hands, the Pheonix glowed for the last time, sacrificing itself to send both Yami and Iris home. Iris dissapeared.

"You're gonna make one heck of a Pharoah..." Yami smiled and soon dissapeared while shaking Yugi's hand.

--back in Ancient Egypt--

Yami looked around, he was in the palace. "Wh-where am I?" In front of him was a red velvet curtain and he pushed it back. He was on the balcony with thousands of people beneath him cheering when he appeared. Also on the balcony was Iris who smiled and Yami walked up to her. "Where are we?" Iris laughed.

"My Pharoah, we're in Egypt...don't you remember...we're...getting married..."

"Oh yes of course...I guess Yugi wasn't able to come with us..."

"Yugi? Who is this Yugi, my Pharoah?"

"You don't remember, Yugi? What about Joey or Tristan or...Tea?"

"Are you alright, my Pharoah? We can postpone the wedding if you're not feeling well." Yami shook his head.

"No, I'm alright...carry on..." Yami looked at her strangely. _'She doesn't remember anything...it's as if it never happened...'_

"May I present to you..." A man in a robe said. "The Pharoah and the new queen of Egypt!" The people cheered loudly and Yami and Iris smiled at each other.

"You sure you're alright?" Iris asked.

"Yes...I am..." The man placed a crown on both Yami's and Iris' head and the man nodded and they kissed. Yami realized...he remembered everything, not only from his time at Domino City, but also from his childhood and growing up in Egypt. It's as if the Pheonix made it as so that nothing had ever happened. "It's strange..." Yami said when they broke off. "I keep thinking of this other world...in the future..."

"Well...we're here now and we're married...finally." Yami smiled and nodded and they kissed again.

--5000 years later--

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea and grandpa walked up to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit. "It's a good thing that when the Pheonix destroyed Riku that all the souls were sent back to their bodies, right grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"It sure is." Grandpa told him and rubbed him on the head.

"Hey look, what does this say?" Tea asked looking at a new stone tablet that they hadn't seen there before.

"This is a tablet from an ancient pharoah's tomb." Grandpa started. "It says, here lies the great Pharoah Atem and his wife, Queen Iris."

"So is that supposed to be our Pharoah?" Joey asked.

"I guess so. Unless there was another Queen Iris." Yugi told him.

"Well, I'm glad he finally got back to his time..." Tea said smiling.

"Me too, Tea, me too..." Yugi laughed.

What was written below the tablet: _'Pharoah Atem and Queen Iris were one of the greatest and fairest rules in all of Egypt and they were praised and worshiped by everyone. Long live Pharoah Atem and Queen Iris as they journey into the after-life together...'_

I hope you liked that story and I'm sorry it was so short. At least it was a happy ending and I hope your happy too. I hope that if you are a fullmetal alchemist fan that you'll read my 'A Twist of Fate' story and soon after I'm completely done with the first chapter you'll read my Inuyasha story, it'll be called 'Someone's watching over me.' Thank you for reading this story and thank you people for reviewing I really appreciate it.


End file.
